Clockwork DISCONTINUED
by Marvellsky35
Summary: Not even time time can save Lucy from this disastrous problem. She thought luck was on her side, but no, she was DEADLY wrong. A friend leaves, A new enemy arises and Gray stri- Wait what was on the script again? Oh yes, join Lucy as she races against the very time in a losing battle, the battle of-
1. Introduction!

Introduction ~

* * *

It has been been ONE day.

1 day since Lisanna had returned from the dead.

Everyone had been so joyous when the remorseful take-over mages

had forcefully flung open the guild doors, gingerly clutching to their

short haired sister.

It really was a shock, well the truth was anyways.

Lisanna had never truly died.

Apparently Edolas Lisanna had died too, so Earthlands

Lisanna got sent to Edolas in a Anima, filling the empty void of her

counterparts guild mates.

* * *

The first day had been ecstatic.

With all the events cancelled, we had pretty much two whole

days to rejoice for her eventful return.

.. But not all fairy tales turn out for the better, there's always

an unfinished problem.

A problem which is tearing Lucy Heartfilia slowly, but painfully apart.

Only a matter of time can save her now.

* * *

**Clockwork.**


	2. The average day, or not?

The average day, or not?

* * *

The sun rose on the horizon of Magnolia, radiating its breath-taking rays onto the shadowed houses of civilians and the one and only building of the Fairy Tail guild.

It was the eventful second day of Lisannas return, so maybe the hardcore partying would die down today, since it had been quite the day yesterday with Natsu bouncing off the walls and Cana double –the- time drinking.

Her thoughts were shattered when she realised she had been standing still for roughly about 3 minutes, so she decided to get a move on.

Medium paced steps echoed through the ally way, made by the Celestial mage, Lucy Heartphilia.

She had been swift fully making her way to the guild place ignoring the luring stares and fuming glares of daring fans and jealous down to the core haters.

As she drew near, she could literally see sound waves radiating of the guilds door.

* * *

'Sheesh..' she muttered as she rubbed her temples. Her clock had CLEARLY said 6:45 when she left her house, and already people were piled up inside by the sounds of it.

The young mage decided to make a "Natsu styled" entrance, so she "Lucy Kicked" the door open, leaving a mortified Levy desperately clinging onto the smirking Iron Dragon slayer, Gajeel.

Cooing over her possibly hurt friend, she ran over to Levy.

'Gomenasai, Levy-Chan ~!' Said the cooing girl.

'Mou, Lu-chan! It's alright! Really!'

'Shrimp, were you "CLINGING" onto me?'

Stuttering deeply, Levy Mcgarden managed to utter out a sentence which sounded a bit like:

'N-no I w-wasn't! I clear-rly was just s-surprised by L-Lu-chans k-kick!'

Giggling subtly, Lucy stepped away from the "couple," giving them some space.

'When are they going to get together, actually? They will make a good couple..'

Pondered Lucy, not realising she had literally shouted that outloud to the nearest person, so happening to be the S class take over mage, Mirajane.

'Oh my! They surely do make a cute couple. Maybe I should start planning their wedding!' fantasized the soft white haired mage, pretend fanning her face and eyes filled with glee.

*Intense sweat drops appeared on all of the present Fairy tail members, discluding Gajeel and Levy of course, they were too into their "heated" conversation.*

* * *

_Well this day is gonna be certainly like the others, ne?_

**Oh how wrong Lucy Heartphilia was.**


	3. Keeping Cana away from the 'juice'

Keeping Cana away from the 'juice.'

* * *

_Unknown's POV:_

Not long till everyone arrives at the guild... heh, who thought this, would work? Seriously!

Their like flies, flies which have flew into an OPEN net. Jeez! I thought they were smarter than this.

Never mind that, I don't have long left, the finale is coming up. I'm actually excited... Now time to rub that smirk of that weaklings face!

The person smirked deviously, running to the leaving the only trace behind: A faint strand of wh-

* * *

_Nobody's POV: _

'Alright kids, listen up!' Bellowed the Fairy Tail guilds master, Makarov.

'What is it, gramps?' (**A.N: You all should guess who this is right? Pink hair? xD)**

'As you know, this is officially the second day of the celebrations for Lisannas return.

Aren't you all excited?'

A clap of applause and roars of laughter and glee filled the room, with Cana stealthily making her way to the 'juice' and 'punch' section meanwhile squealing. Like a 9 year old girl.

'HUSH! Now also... Agh, what was it again?' Making a contemplating face, he tried to remember what the 'other' special announcement was.

'Ah! I remember, ALSO, welcome back.. LAXUS DREYAR!'

The master expected the guild to cheer again, but silence filled the room.

A deadly, eerie silence.

*CRICKET CRICKET*

* * *

_Lisanna's POV:_

I swiftfully made my way towards the guild, but as soon as I reached the doors, I was met with SILENCE.

Shouldn't they be cheering? Or...

Never mind, I'll just go find out. Flinging the doors open carefully, I scanned the room.

Levy, Gajeel.. M-mira? Yeah her.. Titania, Elfman. They're all here!

Time to get the show on the road, shall we?

'Minaa! I'm here!' I screamed, but in a soft way.

Everyone turned around and narrowed their eyes at me, with content and happiness of course!

I was confused, so I ask the nearest person next to me what had happened, and that so happened to be Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage.

He answered my question with a simple 'Laxus.'

I inwardly gasped.

THE (emphasising the word) Laxus?!

I'm pretty sure we was kicked out some time ago, so why... why is he here?

A voice interrupted my thoughts.

* * *

_Makarovs POV:_

'Laxus Dreyar has finally reunited with us again!' I shouted, accidently knocking out the poor Innocent Mirajane with my loud voice. Damn!

I innocently chuckled, as Elfman dashed to his "sisters" side.

'I expect ALL of you to treat him like family! No hard feelings!'

Mixed voices all chorused Hai, so I definitely knew the youngsters were going to welcome Laxus back into their hearts.

Obviously, some baka had to ruin the moment!

* * *

_Natsu's POV:_

'Laxus! Fight me!' I roared, focusing magic into my fist so it burst into flames.

He scoffed.

'Bastard! Come down here and fight me then!'

'I might accidently kill you, squirt.'

Who the HELL does he think he is?!

'Accept my challenge, because I'M ALL FIRED UP AND READY TO GO!' Especially yelling the last part.

'Hn, come up here then.'

I got into my stance, and without wasting a second I pounced and flung myself at Laxus, tried to land a punch on him.

Gasps filled the room and suddenly Cana had two boards betting on who will win.

Damn.. why are there only 4 bets on ME?! This cruel world!

In a second, I was forcefully flung away and smashed straight into the ceiling.

'Ow!'

* * *

_Lucy's POV:_

Damn Natsu, why are you SUCH a BAKA?!

H-hey.. wait.. is that his spirit?

'SOMETHING CAME OUT!' Cried Happy, pretend mourning over the Pink haired mage.

Spot the difference, Sherlock?

Obviously, no like something totally came out from his body.

Like his spirit.

Nobody's POV:

Extreme sweat dropping magic!

* * *

_Laxus's POV:_

What a complete idiot. Why did I join this guild again?

Oh yeah.. I remember!

For "MY" beautiful satan soul girlfriend, Mirajane.

Hah, who would guess I was dating her!


	4. Where it all starts to go wrong

Where it starts to go wrong

* * *

_Lucy's POV:_

I hummed to myself, minding my own business. The second day of the return party had ended

and now I am walking to my small house, on the mid corner of Clover Street. **(**_**Authors note: I **_

_**don't know if Lucy's house has an actual street name so I just made one up. :3)**_

We even decided to call it Laxus and Lisanna's party, partly because Laxus had also returned to the

guild and we were all content by that concept. Anyway, the party WAS quite fun, apart from when

Lisanna kept hugging Natsu, I maybe had tiny little panglets of jealousy. Actually no, I was ferociously

jealous in fact. I know they were childhood best friends, but can't they knock it off? It's kind of

annoying, imagine YOUR crus- best friend hugging another girl, which also happens to be his best friend too?

Ugh, maybe I'm overthinking.

* * *

_Lisanna's POV:_

I danced to my house, happy and joyous from today's events. Laxus came back and we decided to

call it a joint party, after all we both had returned mysteriously, right?

'Well eventhough, everything seems to go according to pl-' she thought to herself, when actually she blurted it out loud.

Shit! I almost said it.

'Close slip..' God damn why do I keep saying my thoughts out loud?!

Then a Short white haired mage could be seen tearing her hair out.

* * *

_Unknown 2 POV: _

_(__**Authors note: This person is a different one to the person which featured in Chap 3. You might've already guessed who they are by now!)**_

I smirked at ease, how easy was this? That foolish girl just blurted out something to do with a plan.

My eyes quickly widened as I saw her pale blue dress trail behind her, bearing a white Fairy Tail mark on her right leg.

Is fate playing with me or what?

* * *

**The next day – Natsu's POV:**

I stretched sleepily, a rough yawn escaping from my mouth. How hard had I partied

last night?

Never mind that, we all had a great time! I got to spent time with Lisanna, my cr- I mean best friend!

I couldn't think of her in that way could I? That would be wrong, also the thought of Elfman

_CRUSHING_ me. I shuddered at that thought and decided not to ponder any further, my brain

might explode! I jumped out of bed and carefully woke up happy, pulled on my casual attire

consisting of a black and gold trimmed sleeveless open

top with white trousers and a black hem at the bottom, finished with a sort of black

and gold trimmed cape tied to the start of my trousers with a brown leather belt, with a silver

buckle, also with my black sandals of course and don't forgot my white scarf Igneel gave me! I

grabbed a piece of toast from the counter and with

my free hand I started fiddling with my bangs, deciding what to do with my hair and focused some

magic into my palm, styling as I went along. I ended up with the usual spikes.

Maybe Lisanna would lik-

Again what are these thoughts?! God sake!

* * *

_Nobody's POV:_

It was 9:00 AM, and already people were flocking from their houses and trying to find the newest

sales. Meanwhile for a certain guild, it's members were already compact inside. The only remaining

mages they were waiting for were Evergreen and Elfman.

'Hey, where do you think they are?' (Anon member #1)

'What he said!' (Anon member #2)

'FUCK HER IN THE PUSSY!' Yelled Natsu

Both a furious Erza and Lisanna were seen beating the shit out of the dragon Slayer.

'LUSHHIEE! SAVE ME!' The final words of the guilds most rambunctious member, Natsu Dragneel.

R.I.P

* * *

**(A month later – Lucy's POV: )**

Sigh. It's been a long month. Everything HAD been so lively and friendly till 2 weeks ago.

Natsu only focued on "it." Yes, I had officially named Lisanna Strauss, "it."

It felt like I had had been replaced somehow. Levy-Chan still talked to me, but not as much anymore.

Everyone become so absorbed in Laxus and Lisanna that I think they partially left me out. I don't

know why though but I'm sure it was just a mistake right? They wouldn't leave out their own

nakama… I hope.

I had just started taking solo missions, the ones which paid roughly about… 80,000 jewel.

It was all I need really, 70,000 for rent and an extra 10,000 to spend on food and daily living things.

I don't know how I started to take solo missions by myself, but I definitely know for sure Natsu , Erza

and Gray had probably replaced me with Lisanna, since everytime I came back from a solo mission I

was greeted by a couple of cold shoulders, much to my confusion.

Well, I hope they include me on their next mission, because I really am starting to miss Erza beating

the fuck out of Poor Natsu and Gray-san!

Oh well, let's see what time has in store for me!


	5. Broken

Broken

* * *

_Lucy's POV:_

Crystal clear droplets leaked from her distraught eyes, washing her porcelain face.

I had promised myself not to cry again, but here I am sobbing my very eyes out

meanwhile clutching onto my pink bed sheet for dear life.

Why? I pondered. Why would they do that? I-It's just.. no.. Maybe it was true?

True what Natsu had said to me?

* * *

_Nobody's POV:_

_*Start of flashback.*_

_Lucy Heartfilia had just strolled into the guild, coming back from her mission._

_She walked up to Mirajane, oblivious to the other members giving her the cold shoulder_

_and smouldering a nasty look. She flashed a smile as the long haired mage turned_

_to her. The celestial mage reported back from her mission, holding a bag of an estimated 90,000 _

_jewels inside. Mirajane tried to look for any wounds but couldn't see a scratch, so she dismissed the _

_thoughts that troubled her and smiled, giving a sign that you're okay to pick another mission_

_or hang out with the other guild members. Lucy got the idea, nodded and scanned the room for her_

_best friend and crush, Natsu Dragneel. She spotted the table of 5 consisting of Lisanna, Happy, Erza, _

_Gray and Natsu. She calmly made her way over to the table, only to be stopped by Levy Mcgarden._

_She had a worried expression written all over her face, which probably meant something was up._

_Lucy brushed it aside and just said a simple: 'Why would something be up?' before reaching the_

_tables corner. Before she could speak, Natsu dragged her hand outside while Cana and the rest_

_couldn't help but laugh at the blushing Lucy. Lisanna snagged a hurtful look at the bitch which was_

_heading away with Natsu. Once outside, Natsu confronted Lucy._

_Lucy's POV:_

_What is he going to say to me? Surely it's going to be important if he's gonna ask me in private!_

_Oh, imagine that, what if it's a date! Or.. maybe he's going to give me something?_

_Natsu's POV:_

_I sucked in my pride, and released the sentence I had been DYING to say to Lucy Weakfilia _

_Eversince my girlfriend, Lisanna, had returned. I'm glad I had asked her to be my girlfriend._

_Nevermind that, I realised I had been standing still for 9 seconds, not saying anything._

_Alright.. now it's now or never._

'_Heartfilia, you're off the team.'_

_Her expression was absolutely PRICELESS! Better than I thought, eh._

_She had muttered something about 'Why Natsu?' or something like.. 'No! Please!'_

_I chuckled, a bit. I simply just answered her questions by a sentence:_

'_You're annoying. Just a girl who stands behind her spirits. They're your armour, aren't they? _

_Well guess what, since you're ALWAYS complaining about your stupid rent, you can go solo._

_Aren't you happy now?'_

_Her expression was twisted, hurt and surprised._

_I felt kind of guilty but I KNEW it was for the better. She didn't reply._

'_Aww, cat got your tongue weakfili-'_

_SLAP!_

_I cupped my cheek. It stung, like hell._

_She had just slapped me._

…

_She shouted something which now surprised all the members which were now watching:_

'_So what if I'm not a dragon slayer? So what if I can't summon swords? It isn't my fault I was BORN _

_With "useless" magic which can only teleport spirits from a different world. But you know what?_

_I. DON'T. CARE ANYMORE!' And with that, she stormed down the path, tears threatening to spill_

_from her delicate hazel eyes._

_What had I just done?_

_*End of flashback.*_

* * *

_Lucy's POV: _

I don't need them. I don't need any of them. I WILL become stronger, and that's a promise.

I won't let anyone stand in my way or let words hurt me, starting today.

I decided to do something thoughtful.

Write a letter to Levy, and the guild.

I pondered for a while. What should I write down?

Before Long, I had scribbled down a letter to Fairytail, it was more like a rhyme saying:

"_Dear Fairytail:_

_You were my friends. My family._

_But now you've scrapped that and me eternally lonely._

_Crashing down._

_Crashing down to the ground. _

_Leaving me heart broken. _

_These ropes which have secured me have broken._

_Forever frozen. _

_Frozen deep to the core and ignored. _

_Finally free, free to fly._

_I've got out from this cage and flew, flew straight up to the sky. _

_This is my final goodbye._

_See you Fairytail, I've enjoyed the ride._

_~ Lucy Heartfilia"_

I sighed. I wrote a separate letter for Levy saying:

"_Dear Levy-Chan:_

_You were my best friend. And you will always have a special reserved space in my heart and mind _

_Called: Levy's Sanctuary. _

_I've decided to take a break from the guild. I'm shaking right now but I guess I'm okay._

_It really does hurt. If you're wondering why I'm answering your questions it's because I know you _

_that well. *wink* Lol!_

_Be sure to try write back to me and ATLEAST get together with Gajeel, or atleast make a child._

_I know you're blushing right now, but never mind that. I've gone to train!_

_I might be back in a year. Or 10 years. I truly don't know but I'll see when it feels_

_Right to return. _

_(P.S Write back or I'll hunt you down.)_

_From your bestie, _

_Lu-chan."_

Isighed, finishing the letter of with my signature n at the end.

Since I'm going to get stronger, I'll have to sell my house and find a new place to live for

the meantime.

* * *

_2 HOURS LATER (Still Lucy's POV)_

Finally. I've made an agreement with my landlady and sold my house at a rather high price, 110,000

Jewel including my furniture. Or maybe because it was dazzling clean? We may never know!

I had Virgo back my suitcase for me and asked her to drop the two letters to where they belong.

She reluctantly agreed, of course asking for a punishment. I gave her a praise instead and then

she went back into the spirit world.

Well Magnolia, it was nice being here!

'Ja ne!' I called out to no one in particular. I waved frantically, before shortly closing my window.

What I DIDN'T know at that time was that someone waved back, before letting their hooded cape

flow behind them revealing locks of blue hair as they scurried away.

Who WAS that person?


End file.
